


Elección

by Metuka



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, Insight
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-05
Updated: 2012-06-05
Packaged: 2017-11-07 00:09:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/424719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metuka/pseuds/Metuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ahora que puede, Ziva elige relajarse un poco</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elección

Tony tenía razón. Odio tener que dársela, pero es cierto. Tengo elección al fin, puedo hacer lo que yo quiera. Ser una niña, ser irracional, irresponsable, disfrutar y comportarme como una idiota. Es divertido, una estupidez, pero me encantan las caras de sorpresa y envidia de los demás adultos de por aquí al oírme gritar y reír, al ver que soy libre y ellos no.

Ellos también podrían si quisieran, si se atrevieran a estar un poco locos de vez en cuando. Incluso ese señor del bigote de ahí que se parece a una… una de esas focas gordas con colmillos, no recuerdo el nombre. Y qué más da.

Si Tony me viera, seguro que se sentiría orgulloso. Otra tontería, pero me alegraría que pudiera verme. Al menos sí se enterará de que me atreví con la guitarra invisible o como se llame. Yo creo que se me da bien, que le he arrancado unos cuantos acordes decentes. Espero que los chiflados que usan esa página opinen igual. De lo contrario, tendré que pedir amablemente a McGee que me ayude a rastrearlos para convencerles de lo buena que soy. Tim me ayudará, sabe que cuando no soy niña tengo muy malas garrapatas.

¿O eran piojos? Malos piojos… no, suena fatal.

De todos modos, creo que si Tony me viera ahora, más que mis grititos de júbilo y mis carcajadas, le impresionarían mis cabriolas. En el Mossad usábamos este método para aprender a hacer piruetas y aplicarlas en combate si procedía, pero nunca era tan divertido. Supongo que por aquel entonces era solo entrenamiento, algo de adultos. Hoy no. Hoy tengo elección y elijo que sea un pasatiempo, que estos mortales sean un juego.

Una pena que se esté acabando. Quizá dentro de un rato vuelva a esperar la cola y subirme. Me han mirado raro antes, pero en ningún sitio decía nada sobre límites de edad. Tendrán que admitirme de nuevo.

El hombre aburrido y con cara de enfado perpetuo que controla el tiempo toca el silbato mientras vuelo. Me dejo caer de espaldas y sonrío al notar la cama elástica hundirse bajo mi peso y ballestear ligeramente un par de veces antes de detenerse por completo. Me doy media vuelta, gateo hasta el borde, me calzo y me marcho silbando. Creo que me quedaré un ratito más por la feria. Me apetece un algodón de azúcar y he visto unos peluches que me gustan en la caseta del pimpampum.


End file.
